


Siete maneras para conseguir un beso

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Una lista con siete posibles maneras de conseguir un beso, tal como las vidas de los gatos ¿Que podría salir mal?





	Siete maneras para conseguir un beso

Si observaba parte de su vida en retrospectiva, en aquellos instantes podía asegurar que se encontraba en el punto con básicamente mayor estabilidad emocional, las cosas habían cambiado para bien.

Junto con Ladybug, Rena Rogue y Queen Bee habían podido derrotar a Hawkmoth, y si bien aquello le generó una gran sorpresa a reconocer como a su propio tío como el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa, quien con anterioridad había sido el portador del Miraculous del pavorreal y, por sus errores, había condenado a su hermana al limbo, solo trataba de recuperarla.

El maestro Fu, en conjunto con ellos, le arrebataron cualquier recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Y finalmente, pudo recuperar a su madre.

Habían sido muchos altibajos para llegar hasta aquel punto, pero definitivamente valía la pena.

Además, tenía a sus amigos con él.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que Queen Bee era su amiga de la infancia, Chloé, aunque fue rápido de asimilar, siempre imagino que ella tendría lo necesario para ser una heroína, solo lo tenía guardado dentro de ella.

Y, según Alya, eso era muy, pero muy dentro de ella.

Alya era la más evidente de sus compañeras, era alguien muy inteligente pero definitivamente la discreción no funcionaba bien en ella.

Pero quien en definitiva no le tomó por sorpresa, pero le genero un gran alivio, fue Ladybug.

Dentro de él algo le decía que siempre lo supo.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido en París, y más para ellos, así que, al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pensaron en llevar las cosas con calma.

Conocer su verdadero yo de una vez por todas, sin máscaras, sin apuros de salvar el mundo.

Aunque el maestro Fu les decía que no se confiaran.

Y así fue como ellos comenzaron a salir.

Todo iba bien, ambos poco a poco comenzaban a conocerse, acoplándose a aquellos sentimientos que se expresaban con un simple roce de manos.

Pero Adrien descubrió algo: Ladybug lo había besado.

Marinette lo había besado.

Hacía ya dos años en san Valentín, para romper el hechizo que habían impuesto sobre él.

Se maldijo internamente el no haber sabido aquello antes, pero le fue imposible encontrar material en la red de aquel incidente, muchos de los civiles que se encontraban a los alrededores se encontraban bajo el mismo hechizo, incluso Alya, quien recopilaba todos los incidentes.

Solo una persona sabia aparte de ella, y ese era Plagg.

― ¿Enserio no lo vas a olvidar? ― Le preguntó su Kwami, quien se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, sonriendo burlonamente.

― No ― Contestó él rubio, sacando de un pequeño cajón una libreta y un bolígrafo.

― Haces que las cosas dejen de ser divertidas ― Plagg levitó cerca de él, observando como comenzaba a escribir en la libreta.

― Debiste decírmelo antes, Plagg ―.

― ¿Para qué le acosaras aún más y yo soportara aquello? ¡No gracias! ― Hizo una mueca de asco ― Además ¿Qué diferencia tiene? Están juntos, par de tortolitos ―.

Adrien rodó los ojos, sin dejar de escribir en la libreta.

― Creo que ese es el problema ― Se colocó en su hombro, sonriendo maliciosamente ― Están juntos, pero no han llegado a esa parte de la relación, no te ha dado tus besitos ― Se burló ― Son demasiado inocentes ―.

― Sí ¿Hay algún problema con ello? ― Adrien lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

― Yo no tengo ninguno, quien parece que lo tiene eres tú ―.

No pudo negar aquello, por qué era la verdad.

Sí, él quería besar a Marinette.

Quería darle tiempo, que ambos construyeran una relación a base de confianza y luego avanzar a más.

Y, cuando Plagg le reveló aquello en una simple broma, pudo sentir como explotaba.

Quería un beso de Marinette.

Necesitaba besarla.

― Puede ser, pero ― Hizo una pausa, dejando el bolígrafo de lado ― Voy a conseguirlo ―.

Ambos lo observaron, confundidos.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó Nino, mientras de reojo apreciaba lo que su portador había plasmado en aquella libreta. 

Suspiró ¿De dónde Adrien había sacado aquel carácter tan excéntrico?

― Conseguiré un beso ― Sonrió triunfante ― Y como buen gato, tengo siete vidas, bueno, más bien siete maneras ― Explicó.

Plagg rodó los ojos.

En sus miles de años de existencia, había comprobado que los humanos podían ser un tanto desesperantes.

― ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo pides? Los humanos siempre se complican las cosas ― Comentó, intentando tragar una gran rebanada de queso.

― Quiero tomarla por sorpresa, justo como a mí me tomó por sorpresa de que compartimos un beso ―.

― Solo te diré, que estas solo, por favor no te pongas en ridículo ―.

No prestó más atención al parloteo de Plagg, estaba concentrado admirando su peculiar lista.

El primer punto para escribir en su lista no había sido difícil, básicamente llego a su mente como si de una revelación se tratará.

Y si tenía éxito, solo se podría decir a sí mismo como un genio.

Se acercaba con rapidez la semana de artes en la academia, cada grupo estaría encargado de algo en específico.

Unos con pintura, otros con danza, películas caseras e incluso mímicas.

A su grupo les había tocado una obra de teatro, y para su buena suerte, contenía un bonito y romántico beso.

Aunque si lo miraban desde otra perspectiva, daría mucho miedo que te besaran sin consentimiento mientras duermes, aunque para Adrien no era el caso.

La bella durmiente había sido la obra que todos sus compañeros habían elegido.

Él no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Y, tal como lo esperaba, Alya y Chloé los habían seleccionado a ambos como protagonistas.

Marinette seria Aurore, mientras que él sería el galante príncipe Philip.

― Realmente me parece emocionante, es la primera vez que estaré en una obra escolar donde no seré sirvienta o algo por el estilo ― Una leve risa salió de sus labios.

― Me gustaría verte alguna vez con traje de maid― Bromeó a la par que tomaba su mano ― Pienso yo que el papel te queda como anillo al dedo, aunque, si no hubieras sido escogida, seguirías siendo una princesa ―.

Ella pudo sentir como la sangre se comenzaba a acumular en su rostro, aun no podía asimilar cuando Adrien le decía todo ese tipo de palabras, todos esos coqueteos.

Sí, tenían alrededor de unos dos meses saliendo, pero aquello no era difícil para ella.

Era su amor platónico, su compañero de batallas ¡Era difícil imaginar que aquello podía ser real!

― Pues yo pienso que tú lucirías mejor con un traje de princesa, podrías ser una perfecta bella durmiente ―.

― Auch, eso duele Marinette ― Pasó sus dedos suavemente por su mano, entrelazándolos con los de ella ― Sabes, desde la clase he estado pensando en algo ―.

Ella sonrió como boba durante unos instantes al ver sus manos de aquella manera, sintiendo su calidez, una sensación que le encantaba experimentar.

― ¿Sí? ―.

Adrien suspiró.

― Bueno, te tendré que besar en la obra y ― Antes de poder terminar su frase sintió como todo el cuerpo de Marinette se tensaba ― ¿Marinette? ―.

― ¡Ah! Sí, sí ― Rió nerviosa, mientras giraba su rostro de un lado a otro, como si buscara una escapatoria ― ¡Oh! Mira, ahí está Juleka y tengo que ir con ella, por unas cosas, con Juleka ―.

Y, con un susurro de disculpa, separo sus manos para poder empezar una huida.

Marinette no estaba preparada para besar a Adrien, pero él sí que lo estaba.

Aquel pensamiento lo reafirmo el día de la presentación, si bien habían estado ensayando, por petición de ella saltaban esa escena hasta él gran final, Adrien no tuvo inconveniente con aquello, pues, de un modo u otro besaría a su novia (aunque Plagg repetía que, hasta que no hubiese beso, no tenían esos títulos).

La escena más esperada por él había llegado.

Podía sentir la emoción de su propia madre en el espectáculo, sabía que en cualquier momento gritaría por aquello que acontecería.

Y, justo cuando salió a escena en dirección a donde ella se encontraría tendida, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Marinette no estaba ahí.

Quien se encontraba era Nino, con una peluca de color azul.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Le preguntó en un susurro, intentando que la audiencia no se percatara de aquello ― ¿Y Marinette? ―.

― Entró en pánico, ¿Crees que estaría aquí por gusto? ― Le contestó el con una mueca de molestia.

Un regaño de Alya llegó hasta sus oídos, exigiéndoles que terminaran el trabajo.

Y así pasó.

La primera manera de conseguir un beso fallo, en parte.

Termino consiguiendo un beso que realmente no deseaba y que esperaba olvidar muy pronto.

Aunque sería difícil aquello con todas las fotografías y video que su madre había tomado.

El segundo punto de la lista era algo más simple, y esperaba que aquello fuese el factor que lo llevara al éxito.

Estar sentado lado a lado con Marinette, conversando y, cuando ella se encontrara desprevenida, hacer un típico movimiento que en el anime llegaba a resultar muy bien.

Girar su cabeza, sin que ella se lo vea venir, para así, tener un beso espontaneo y accidental.

Lamentablemente, aquello solo sucedía en animes shoujo, en ambos jóvenes aquello no había salido demasiado bien.

― Adrien, creo que deberías tener un poco más de cuidado ― Escuchó decirle mientras colocaba nuevamente una bolita de algodón en su nariz para detener la sangre.

Hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor provocado por el alcohol, no había salido para nada como haya planeado.

La tercera cosa de su lista había sido influenciada por un vago recuerdo que tenia de su niñez, específicamente en algún cumpleaños de su madre.

Pensó en un regalo que darle, pero lo único que se le ocurrió (más bien, Nathalie implanto aquella idea en él) había sido darle cupones de él mismo.

Con ellos podía canjearlos para que el hiciera lo que le ordenara.

En su mente inocente, llegó a pensar que le pediría miles de cosas, como darle masajes, ayudarle con su trabajo o incluso ir a buscar objetos perdidos.

Pero no había sido así.

― Adrien, cariño, quiero cambiar un cupón ¬¬― La voz de su madre sonaba alegre ― Dame un pequeño beso en la mejilla ―.

Y de ahí había surgido su idea.

Así que puso manos a la obra y termino regalándole dos cupones a Marinette.

Pensaba que ella podría ocupar uno para un masaje, y el otro, para un beso, diferente al que le había dado a su madre años atrás, pero era claro que luego de aquel le seguirían muchos más.

Pero, entendió que aquello hubiera funcionado mejor si especificaba que eran cupones por un beso.

― ¡Auch! ― Se quejó al sentir un leve piquete en su costilla, Marinette se disculpó por lo bajo.

― Disculpa, Adrien ― Susurró levemente nerviosa, debido a que estaba teniendo contacto con la piel expuesta de su quizás novio.

Ella había ocupado su primer cupón tan solo una semana después de habérselos entregado.

La primera cosa que le pidió había sido una cita.

Aquello había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, había tomado su mano por primera vez al caminar.

Y, el segundo cupón lo ocupo para que fuera su maniquí, debido a que el suyo lo había destrozado una noche que le había llegado de visita sorpresa, tropezando con este en la oscuridad.

Su cuarto punto en aquella lista definitivamente no había sido el más brillante, eso estaba claro.

A resumidas cuentas, se había tropezado accidentalmente, cayendo de bruces sobre el rio Sena, fue un “Al agua, gato” según Alya, quien estaba de paso cuando aquello ocurrió.

Tenía la esperanza que Marinette se preocupara por él y saltara a salvarlo, para después tener que fingir inconciencia y que ella le diera respiración de boca a boca, después de todo, contaba como un beso.

Pero no había visto venir una variable dentro de su plan, que Nino estuviera en una cita con Alya y, que al ver aquello, se lanzara sin dudar a su rescate.

Marinette se había quedado en la orilla, observando como su novio fingía inconciencia.

Alya le deseaba toda la fuerza del mundo, tener a Adrien Agreste como novio era todo un caso.

Más cuando aquella personalidad bromista salía sin reparos.

El quinto punto de su lista incluso a él le sonaba algo desesperado, ni hablar de Plagg.

― Entonces, cocinaste espagueti ― Adrien asintió con su cabeza, mostrando un rostro completamente decepcionado ― Y se te quemo ―.

Aquello en su mente se había visto un poco más romántico, él cocinándole la pasta italiana por excelencia mientras una escena tan reconocida del cine ocurría entre ellos, darse un beso por culpa del exquisito platillo.

Pero no contaba que el espagueti se le terminaría quemando.

― Podemos hacer sándwiches para cenar juntos ― Y, con aquella breve frase, sintió que el error de dejar aquel fétido olor a quemado había valido la pena.

Para la realización del sexto punto en su lista, tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas.

Como ir a comprar un lápiz labial negro indeleble.

Y ¿Para qué Adrien Agreste necesitaría algo así?

Pues, él no lo necesitaba, Chat Noir sí.

Apareció una noche en el balcón de Marinette, con sus labios negros pintados y fingiendo estar bajo un hechizo, uno que estaba tomando efecto en sus acciones.

― La única manera de salvarme es darme un beso ¡Marinette, ayúdame! ―.

Pero, para su sorpresa, solo recibió una respuesta negativa.

― ¡Vete, Chat Noir! ― Le gritó desde dentro de su habitación, dejándolo completamente perplejo.

Se preguntó si se había cansado, o si de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de su objetivo y se había molestado de una manera horrible con él.

Pero desecho esa idea cuando al día siguiente en el instituto, todo seguía normal.

Entonces, llegó al final de su lista.

Preguntándose si aquello realmente sucedía, ya había comprobado que los trucos o maneras de conseguir un beso en el anime no podían funcionar de la misma manera en la realidad.

Pero, como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana.

Así que durante una tarde fue y compro el dulce popular japonés por excelencia entre los adolescentes; Los pockys.

Una caja clásica de chocolate y se preparó para el encuentro con su amada, era noche de patrullaje.

Y, después de Hawkmoth, eran mucho más tranquilas las noches que de costumbre, así que si no había ningún problema, se podía convertir fácilmente en una cita, como muchas otras.

― Hey, m’lady ― Llamó la atención de su dama roja, colocándose un pocky entre sus labios mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja ― ¿Jugamos? ― Su actitud coqueta no se hizo esperar, ella lo notó cuando le guiño un ojo.

Ladybug, por su parte, rodó los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

― No ― Le escuchó decir mientras le quitaba el pocky con sus manos.

Y, ahí pensó que todo se había ido al caño.

Hasta que sintió una calidez extraña pero reconfortante sobre sus labios.

Algo suave se había alojado ahí, presionando con sutileza.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Ladybug lo estaba besando.

Ella había colocado cada mano en una de sus mejillas, atrayéndolo suavemente mientras profundizaban aquel beso.

Cuando ella se separó levemente de él, ambos claramente podían sentir su respiración sobre sus rostros. Chat Noir no dudó en acortar la distancia entre ambos nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión logró que Ladybug entreabriera levemente sus labios para poder amoldarse de una mejor manera a ellos, succionando su labio inferior suavemente.

Era un beso acompasado, sin prisa.

E increíblemente dulce.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes cuando superaron sus labios, sonriendo.

― No me lo esperaba ― Admitió, viéndola fijamente a los ojos ― Pero estoy feliz ―.

― Perdón, creo que no estaba lista, hasta ahora ― Se disculpó ― Aún no podía creer todo lo que ha pasado, y que nosotros ―.

― ¿Seamos prácticamente las dos parejas más geniales de París? ― Ella soltó una risa ante aquel comentario.

― Básicamente ― Hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas ― Plagg le dijo a Tikki que hiciste una lista ―.

Chat Noir arrugó el ceño.

― Gato traidor ―.

― Más bien le preocupaba todas las ideas locas que pusiste en práctica, más porque en una de ellas termino empapado, y Plagg no es gran fan del agua ― Aquello había sonado como una leve reprimenda ― Ahora que ya he comenzado a asimilar nuestra situación, te diré una que puedas añadir ―.

― ¿Cuál es? ― Preguntó inquisitivo, pasando su mano derecha por la cintura de ella para poder atraerla un poco más hacia él.

― Solo pídelo ―.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que me encanta que estos dos sean algo tontos y medio inocentones en su relacion, me encanta lo fluffly, soy culpable!
> 
> No me pregunten de donde salio esto, solo vi una imagen de ellos dos con un beso pocky y de repente tenia enumerada la lista que Adrien nos muestra aqui!
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado, un besote.
> 
> Y mucho amor si dan un kudo y un comentario.


End file.
